The Cousin from Down Below
by Jamie01
Summary: Hermione's French cousin from Beauxbatons decides to come for a visit. Jealousy flares as the knew girl seems awfully attention getting. This is AU (Alternate Universe) because I wrote it before the fifth book came out.
1. Chapter One

****

The Cousin From Down Below

by: Jamie01

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter. At all.

Jamie: Welcome to my new Harry Potter fic. It's time for a little bit of cousin rivalry. I do have a made up character in this, so if that turns you off, sorry. I chose to write this story with Umbridge, but since it focuses on the new student, Jina, you won't really hear much about the school crisis. 

Enjoy!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was the first day, of the new school year. The new fifth years chimed in the halls. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in their usual three pack. Hermione wouldn't shut up about her new classes, Ron and Harry exchange nervous glances. 

"Hermione, we have barely set foot in the dining hall and all you can talk about is classes, shut your gob!" Ron huffed. 

"You're just jealous because I have smart people classes and you get basics," Hermione sneered. They found their way over by Neville, who sat alone, a seat next to him being empty and two across from him being open.

"I guess you're expecting us Neville?" Harry grinned. 

"Well who else would want to sit with me and Trevor?" Neville pulled the toad out from the inside of his cloak. 

"Eew! Not a dinner Neville!" Hermione gaped. Finally, all the students filed in, except the new first years, who stood, staring at the Sorting Hat.

Professor McGonagall gave her usual explanation, and then looked around. She began reading off names, her voice echoing through the silent hall. Finally she got to the G's.

"Gralling, Timothy," she said loudly. He stood up, just as the sorting hat was placed on his head, it yelped "Ravenclaw". 

"Granger-Perrier, Jina," Professor said loudly. All the eyes turned to Hermione who gulped. A very pretty girl stood up. She was about 5 foot 10 inches, had straight brown hair, with naturally red highlights. She was skinny, with long tan legs, and pink cheeks. Her blue hues swept across the hall. She wore a red shirt, with an extremely low collar, but she wore a white spaghetti strap shirt below, and of course a black skirt above the knee. She had her black cloak, loosely tied around her waist. She was extremely mature (-clears throat- If you know what I mean ^^;;) and many of the older boys heads turned.

The sorting hat was placed upon her head, "Griffindor!" 

Fred and George Weasly made room for her, "Move it Ginny. Hey Jina! Sit here!" 

The girl smiled and sat between the twins. All the boys at the end of the table began talking to her. 

"Granger-Perrier?" Harry turned to Hermione.

"She-She's my second cousin from France, she's a pureblood. Her father is my mom (or is it her dad who is the pureblood? Someone help me out, it's late!) second cousin! They're wizards!" Hermione stared at the table.

"How old is she?" Ron grinned.

"She's Fred and George's age!" Hermione frowned.

"Oh, well I like older g-" Ron began, Harry slapped his hand over his best friends mouth.

"Well why is she here?" Harry wondered.

"She's an exchange student!" Hermione frowned.

"Who'd we exchange?" Neville butted in.

"Some girls from Hufflepuff, 2 girls and a boy from here, and 2 boys and Jina from France!" Hermione sighed.

"Well this ought to be an experience!" Harry smiled to Hermione, who seemed pretty unhappy.

Dumbledore's voice rung through the dining hall out of nowhere, stopping the conversation between the four.

"Over the summer, Madame Maxine and I have began a trading program, where we traded three students, to have new experience," Dumbledore smiled. "Let me introduce our three new students, please stand up when called, Jean Bauer, Jina Granger-Perrier, and Quentin Marqeaux." One by one they stood up, most of them focusing on the extremely pretty girl, Jina. 

"Please be considerate and help these students, they have been studying English for a long time now, and we'll see how well they've learned over the year. As you may see, they will be staying until all of you board the Hogwarts express next summer, so please get along. Griffindor girls, please help Jina out in the common room, Ravenclaw with Quentin and Slytherin with Jean. Thank you..." Dumbledore went back to his usual speech. Finally, he announced to eat and people dug in.

"And what iz thees?" Jina pointed to the pumpkin pastries. 

"They're Pumpkin Pastries, they're sweet and really good!" Fred grinned.

"Yes, do you want to try a piece of mine?" George asked politely. Ron had never seen his brothers so focused on a girl before. It made him sick, but he could understand why. Jina was very pretty and very mature, he began to daydream, until Harry forced his work into Ron's arm.

"Ow Harry! Why'd you do that?!" Ron growled.

"You were drooling, and it was making me sick!" Harry laughed.

"I can only imagine what you were drooling over," Hermione glared, and ignored him the rest of the meal. 

~*~

"Could you pleez say thee password a leettle slower?" Jina wondered.

"Chocolate Frogs-" George repeated for the third time. But he didn't seem to mind, he was in such a daze.

"Thank you!" Jina giggled. Then she saw her cousins usual frizzy head, "Her-mee-oh-nee!" 

Hermione closed her eyes, and turned to her cousin, with a huge fake grin, "Yes Jina dearest?"

"Oh how I have meessed you!" Jina wrapped her arms politely around her shorter cousin. She stood straight up, "Will you be joining us in our chateau this winter?" 

"Oh-I well, of course Jina dearest!" Hermione smiled.

"Please, no more of thees 'dearest' you're mother is not around, call me Jina and only Jina!" Jina's heavy French accent made Hermione sick. 

"Ok, Jina!" Hermione chortled. She rolled her eyes and Jina covered her mouth and giggled, "I'm going to bed."

"Oh ok! I am going to stay down here with my new friend Greg and Forge!" Jina smiled.

"It's Fred and George," Hermione corrected.

"Oh yes, of course Fred and George!" Jina giggled, "Bon soir ma petite cousine!" 

"Don't call me little cousin," Hermione muttered as Jina strutted back over to Fred and George. 

"She's quite cute," Ron grinned.

"Don't let Hermione hear you, or else she'll surely have your throat," Harry glanced around nervously. 

"Don't worry about that old sourpuss, she can't control me!" Ron frowned.

"But she can make you feel awful guilty." 

"Yeah I guess so."

///////////////////////

End of Chap. 1

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jamie: There's the first chapter. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter Two

****

The Cousin from down below #2

By: Jamie

///////////////

Hogwarts

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jina woke up early the first morning in Hogwarts. She got dressed in her own attire. A black sweater vest, a white button down shirt under it. She a black skirt, above the knee and her knew Gryffindor tie. She put on her black cloak and descended the marble staircase to the Common Room. She checked the time, 6:02 a.m, and she looked around for any familiar faces. Fred and George sat in a corner.

Silently she made her way over to them. 

"What are you boys doing? Detention!"

"Professor McGonagall it isn't what it seems-" Fred opened an eye and Jina red with laughter.

"How did you do that?!" George wondered.

"I am a whiz with voiceez!" she giggled, "I can sound like anyone!" 

She began in a perfect, English accent, "Now might I add that I am fond of those lovely little bouquets down in the Entrance Hall, the carnations are gorgeous!"

The two boys laughed. 

"That can come in handy!" Fred grinned.

"Can you sound like anybody?" George wondered, "Even Dumbledore?"

Jina thought for a moment and then cleared her throat, she had a deeper voice now, identical to Dumbledore's. 

"I would like to welcome our new students from Beauxbatons…" she grinned. They grinned back of course.

"Want to tell me what you're doing?" she said, he French accent very heavy. 

"We're trying to perfect our tongue twisting candies-" George began.

"But they only last a couple of minutes before wearing off," Fred sighed.

"Why not soak them Tweedstill Venom," Jina wondered, "Since it is usually mixed with many medicines, to lengthen their effects-" 

"Yes but it is poisonous when digested raw," Hermione said appearing from behind a chair.

"-I was not finished. Then you must use a gelatin to mix into the venom," Jina continued.

"A what?" Fred wondered.

"A muggle food enhancer," Hermione explained.

"How do we get that?" George said with a sigh.

"It's attainable in any kitchen, probably even the one in Hogwarts," Hermione said out of nowhere.

"Really?" Fred grinned.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Some food items here, are from muggle cooking."

"Wow, Jina, will you come with us to the kitchen and ask the house-elves for some gelathin?" George wondered.

"Gelatin," Hermione corrected.

"Why of course!" Jina smiled cutely. The boys stood up and picked up their items. 

"Let us go then," Fred wrapped his arm around Jina's shoulders as they walked. George glared at his twin. They talk quietly as they walked to the giant tapestry, with fruit. Fred and George did the usual thing, and finally the tapestry swung open. 

The three entered the kitchen, and came face to face with Professor Dumbledore.

"May I ask what brings this lovely visit?" Dumbledore smiled. The boys were speechless, so Jina spoke.

"I got felt sick from our long trip hear Professor, so the boys offered to take me to Madame Pomphrey's, but I refused. I told them, an apple would make my tummy feel better!" Jina said sadly.

"Fine then," Dumbledore smiled, he knew that they were fibbing of course. He left the kitchen and the boys turned to Jina.

"Brilliant!" Fred grinned.

"Thanks for not ratting," George smiled.

"I wouldn't rat," Jina winked. The boys grinned in a dazed sort of manner. Jina walked over to the house elves.

"Would you happen to have any gelatin?" She said in a cute, innocent voice.

"Why of course!" a young house elves said. She was wearing a ripped sheet, her large blue eyes only visible from under it. She had large, pointed ears that stuck out from the side of her head. As she ran off, she looked like a penguin.

The other house elves approached the three.

"Would young masters like some cake?" one offered.

"Or pudding?" another smiled.

"Or roasted boar?" a last elf wondered. But the small elf girl from before, and two others were carrying a large box of gelatin for the three humans.

"Oh I would love some chocolat-" Fred began. But George slapped his hand over his brothers mouth.

"Don't get them working now, we have to finish our candies," George chuckles, "We still need to find Tweedstill Venom." 

Jina looked around the kitchen, she had stuffed the gelatin in her pocket. The boys watched her as she combed her almost stiffly straight hair behind her ears. She was elegant, a natural beauty. 

"Perhaps she's a Veela," George whispered as Jina strolled curiously around the kitchen. 

"Wouldn't that ruin everything," Fred muttered back.

"I was wondering, have you heard of the Malfoys?" Jina turned to the two red heads.

"Ugh, unfortunately," Fred gagged.

"What?" Jina wondered.

"Draco Malfoy is only the crudest, most raw form of hell as possible," George gave a disgusted look.

"Their family believes in pure blood only, no mudbloods should be permitted on any wizarding ground, in that families eyes. It is believed that if they had control, they would slaughter all the mudbloods and make only those with pure blood wizards. Unfortunately, there are too many wizards who are friends with mudbloods to allow that," Fred explained.

"My cousine is a mudblood," Jina whispered.

"We know," George mumbled back.

"Would he kill her?" Jina wondered.

"He has spoken words that are enough as plans to kill her," Fred rolled his eyes, once again wrapping his arm around Jina's waist. 

"That is terrible!" Jina said loudly. Peeves came out of nowhere and grinned.

"Weasly twins!" Peeves cackled.

"Peeves!" they said in shock.

"Any dirty work you need done?" Peeves wondered. It seemed as though Peeves were best friends with the twins, all three of them loving mischief. 

"Could you drop a chandelier on Umbridge?" George wondered.

"She has been causing too much hell for us," Fred rolled his eyes, "Over the summer and all."

"Will do!" Peeves choked with laughter and fluttered off.

"Oh la, la!" Jina giggled, "A ghost!"

"We have house ghosts…" Fred went on to explain how ghosts were welcome in the castle and each house had one. He explained how Peeves was known for his mischief, and over the years the twins and he had formed a truce, a bond. 

"That is so wicked!" Jina had been picking up words, she giggled furiously.

"What's so funny?" George grinned.

"That word makes me laugh 'wicked'," Jina giggled again.

"Why?" Fred said about to laugh at her.

"Doesn't wicked mean evil?" Jina was trying to hold back laughter.

"But it is used to describe something cool," George grinned. 

"I love it," Jina smiled.

The boys could only grin.

"Now how are we going to get Tweedstill Venom?"

///////////////////////

End of Chap. 2

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jamie: Voila! There you go, end of chapter 2. Tune in for chapter three, coming soon. 


	3. Chapter Three

****

The Cousin from Down Below #3

By: Jamie

Jamie: Welcome, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Now as you may know, Tweedstill Venom is poisonous, therefore won't be in the kitchen. Our three are going to have to travel to hell to get it. Well hell on earth! Want to know more? Read and Review!

///////////////

Hogwarts

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jina sat in Astronomy, boredom overcoming her. She sat with Lee Jordan, she had been introduced to him by the twins. Lee could only grin at her.

"Umm…Lee, do you have to do that?" Jina wondered.

"Do what?" a smile still on his face.

"Smile at me, as though you were frozen that way?" Jina questioned.

"Oh, well it is so hard to make a sad face in the presence of such a beauty," Lee grinned.

Jina shook her head, "I really like astronomy (she lied), so could you please focus on naming the three stars to the left of the Orpheus Constellation?" 

"Oh ok," Lee sighed. Jina caught him staring at her every so often.

"Do you stare at Angelina Jones like this too?" Jina wondered.

"Uh," he shook his head out of his trance, "W-What makes you say that?"

"Oh I just heard from a good friend that you were very fond of her at one point or another." 

"I guess I did," Lee pondered as he rubbed his chin, "But she rejected me at last the Yule Ball and went with Fred. Come to think of it we have a lot of Yule Balls this year."

"Really?" Jina made a fake dramatically shocked face.

"A Halloween one, as usual. We have one for New Years/Christmas, a small one for all the students who are staying on campus, and an end of the year one. I guess they thought that we were meant to go to three huh?" Lee grinned.

"Does that mean you're asking me to one?" She said as class ended.

"I guess it does," Lee said with a huge grin.

Jina got close to him, her lips almost touching his ear and whispered, "Maybe if I'm still free, I'll take up that offer."

She grinned at him and left class. Lee stood there, grinning madly and picked up his books.

"Wait up Jina!" he yelled after her. 

"Ugh, she is so pitiful," Hermione growled at Harry and Ron.

"Why do you say that?" Harry wondered.

"She goes around swarmed by boys, and tries to act smart," Hermione frowned.

"Well maybe she can't help it," Ron frowned.

"Well maybe she's doing it on purpose-" Hermione snarled back. Harry could sense another fight starting.

"Ok guys, listen maybe she's doing it on purpose," Hermione grinned at Ron as Harry spoke, "But maybe she can't help it (Ron grinned back), but it doesn't matter. She's a seventh year, let her deal with students her own age. As long as she's not interfering with your lives, or something, then don't fight over her."

"You're right Harry," Ron frowned, "Hermione's jealous." 

Hermione went red in the face, she was furious.

"I will never be jealous of that twat!" Hermione growled, "Now excuse me, I have class!"

Ron and Harry watched as Hermione stormed off.

"Did you have to do that?" Harry growled at Ron.

"Ugh, but isn't it the truth?" Ron frowned.

"Maybe it is, but you know Hermione, just don't rub things in her face," Harry sighed, "Let's get to potions."

They entered the class, Snape gave the usual nasty look. Ron and Harry sat down, but a female voice called Harry over.

"'Arry, 'Arry!" Harry looked behind him, Jina waved him over, and he looked around. Maybe she saw another Harry? No. Nobody else. He left Ron with a surprised look and then sat down next to the girl.

"Dumbledore requested that I talk 5th year potions until Halloween, so that I can get feel for what you study, then 6th year potions until New Years, then the rest of the year will be my average level. So I thought that maybe you would help me? Potions is one of my lest favored classes, I didn't get the highest of grades in it at Beauxbatons," Jina smiled cutely. Harry looked around, he saw Ron and Hermione, each on opposite sides of the room, staring at him.

"Oh…umm…sure," Harry gave her a nervous smile.

"Oh merci!" she smiled in an innocent way, "So you will be my partner?"

"O-Ok," Harry gave Ron a nervous look. He just shrugged and walked over to Neville. But as Jina spoke to him, Harry noticed that Hermione had tugged Ron over to her table, and began talking to him.

"You see?! She's rebelling against me, she knows that Harry is my friend, and she's trying to steal him away, soon she's going to take you!" Hermione growled. Before Ron could talk she started again, "We must work together and make sure she doesn't take Harry!" 

"Weren't you mad at me?" Ron wondered.

"Forget that," Hermione worked quickly, "We must figure out a plan so she doesn't take you and we must get Harry back. She's already taken your brothers and most other Gryffindor boys. This is disgusting."

"So 'Arry, I heard that the young Weasly boy and 'Ermione are both prefects," Jina smiled, "I applaud my cousine, she truly amazes me."

"You don't hate her?" Harry said in a shocked voice.

"Of course not, I am fond of her," Jina smiled.

Harry felt like telling Jina how much Hermione didn't like her, but he didn't have the guts.

"She has always made me want to be better, she has sort of lit a fire under me," Jina was in a daze, "I idolize her wit, I've always wanted to be smarter then her. But I cannot be, it seems that every time I read a book, study it, memorize it, she's already read it." 

Jina sighed, "So I will always be a step below."

"I'm sorry," Harry said plainly.

"Directions are on the board, you are old enough to know the procedure," Snape scowled.

"Ok, well let's get to work," Jina smiled. 

Harry watched Jina all period, even though she thought she had a lower I.Q then Hermione, she was older and knew a lot more. She was being modest. Every so often Jina would strike conversation, and he felt at ease and could easily talk to her. But then he knew he wasn't being loyal to Hermione and his defenses struck up again. But he understood why the older boys liked her so much, she was so nice, she was polite. She treated Harry with respect. He assumed that's how she was raised.

"I 'ave always wanted to meet you over the summer," Jina smiled. 

"Why?" Harry was surprised.

"My best friend Fleur Delacour," she explained, "Told me about you when she returned from the Triwizard contest last year, she said you were an amazing person. I read about you in many newspapers over the summer. I believe you."

"What do you mean?" Harry wondered.

"I believe that Voldemort is back and the he killed Cedric Diggory," Jina whispered into Harry's ear, "I think you are a strong person and you can do anything."

Harry gulped, "T-Thanks. But aren't you frightened, most people don't say Voldemorts name." 

"Why? Why should I be frightened by a name? This 'he-who-should-not-be-named' and such is pathetic. He feeds off fear, so we must show our strength," Jina smiled as she added Jigglysnaps to the potion. The green, wiggly mass nearly jumped out of her hand as she added it to the boiling liquid. 

"You see that?" Hermione couldn't stop staring at the two, "They've been getting along great, he's beginning to fall for her. Maybe if we get Cho-" 

"Hermione!" Ron scowled, "Will you stop being such a paranoid prat! Harry can like who he wants, maybe he's choosing to be friends with her!"

Hermione slumped over and then glared at Ron, "One day you'll fall to her charm too. And you'll know who warned you."

They were silent the rest of class. Class ended and the two stood up.

"Listen Hermione, I'm sorry for yelling, it's just your cousin isn't putting spells on boys, she's just so nice. People can't help but like her, and Harry isn't above normal. He can't help but like her either. You're really scaring us, Harry and I, you're acting so paranoid, it's so unlike you. Can't you just let her be? You've never acted so weird, even when Cho gets all the attention from boys," Ron shrugged.

"Yes, but Cho isn't my cousin," Hermione frowned, "I'm going to the library."

"Ok, I'll see you later," Ron sighed and they walked away. It wasn't long before Harry caught up with Ron.

"Hey Harry," Ron grinned, "How was potions?"

"You were there weren't you?" Harry chuckled.

"I meant your time with," Ron made a fake French accent, "Jina!"

"She's great," Harry thought, "I mean, I still like Cho. But Jina has this sort of thing, like she's so respectful, and polite. She makes you want to be her friend, but not out of force." 

"Hmm…kind of like a veela?" Ron wondered. They stood in silence for awhile.

"Do you really think that she's a veela?" Harry wondered.

"She might be, that girl Fleur was," Ron wondered, "And they seem like the same person except for appearance, and Jina seems so much kinder!"

Ron batter his eyebrows and smiled cutely at Harry, who laughed.

"Well then she's a different veela then you and I know," Harry chuckled, "I think she's making Hermione seriously jealous. 

//////////////////

End Chap. 3

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jamie: I hope you liked chapter 3, I hope the character didn't get too out of character. Well tune in for chapter four, coming soon!


End file.
